The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 live action/3D animated movie reboot)
The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is to be an upcoming reboot of the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad, starring Didi Conn, Brian O'Conner, Tom Jackson, Steve Martin, Michael Gambon, Pierce Brosnan, Courtney Fansler, Owen Vaccaro, Julia Roberts (voice only in narrations), Nick Nolte, Connor Corum (voice only), Scarlett Estevez (voice only), Chris Cooper, Jason Woliner, Danielle Marcot and Erica Luttrell. Also starring the voice talents from Elijah Wood, Richard Horvitz, Ice Cube, Dan Castellaneta, Ben Stiller, Dakota Fanning, Jeff Bennett, Travis Willingham, Dustin Hoffman, Frank Welker, Danny Cooksey, Tom Kenny, Tara Charendoff, Jeremy Irons, Tim Curry, Seth MacFarlane, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Carolyn Lawrence, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Michael Caine, Cree Summer Francks, Craig Ferguson, Gerard Butler, Bailee Madison, Nancy Cartwright, John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Blake Clark, Rob Paulsen, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Will Ferrel, Owen Wilson, Mindy Kaling, Jesse McCartney, John Cleese, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Eric Idle, Melissa Altro, Eddie Murphy, Hank Azaria, Matthew Broderick, Denis Leary and John Ratzenberger. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 21, 2019. Plot Summary The villains, PT Boomer and Diesel 10 along with Daisy, George, Splatter and Dodge are planning to destroy the entire railroad population and it's up to Thomas, Percy and the other brave young heroes to save the universe and to prevent the villains from finding out about the lost engine. Live Cast Members *Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) *Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Tom Jackson as Billy Two-Feathers (respective part from the Shining Time Station series and replacing the late Russell Means respectively) *Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively and silent cameo appearance) *Michael Gambon as JB King (silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot and succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin and succeeding from Alec Baldwin respectively) *Courtney Fansler as Lily (during childhood years) *Owen Vaccaro as Patch (during childhood years) *Julia Roberts as Grownup Lily (narrating the story sequence) *Robert Pattinson as Grownup Patch *Gavin Lewis as Burnett Jr. *Aiden Lewandowski as Patch Jr. *Nick Nolte as Burnett Stone (replacing Peter Fonda respectively) *Gavin Lewis as Young Burnett (voice in flashback sequences) *Scarlett Estevez as Young Tasha (voice in flashback sequences) *Chris Cooper as PT Boomer (replacing the late Doug Lennox respectively) *Jason Woliner as Matt Jones (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones (now 33 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) Voice Cast Members *Elijah Wood as Thomas (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice) *Ice Cube as Gordon (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Henry (voice) *Ben Stiller as James (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Mavis (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Duck (voice) *Travis Willingham as Oliver (voice) *Dustin Hoffman as Toby (voice) *Frank Welker as Edward (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Bill (voice) *Tom Kenny as Ben (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) *Jeremy Irons as Diesel 10 (voice) *Tim Curry as Splatter (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) *Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice) *Kath Soucie as Emily (voice) *Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice) *Michael Caine as Diesel (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Daisy (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Donald (voice) *Gerard Butler as Douglas (voice) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) *John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) *Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice) *Blake Clark as Terence (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black and Will Ferrel as the Freight Cars (voices) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) *Jesse McCartney as Stanley (voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) *Eric Idle as Toad (voice) *Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) *Denis Leary as George (voice) *John Ratzenberger as BoCo (voice) United Kingdom version * Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) * Evanna Lynch as Rosie (voice, ever since Luna Lovegood's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) * Katie Leung as Molly (voice, ever since Cho Chang's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) * Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice, ever since Horace Slughorn's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) * Jessie Brown as Emily (voice, ever since Lavender Brown's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) * Matt Littler as Thomas (voice, ever since his hard work on Hollyoaks) * Ellis Hollins as Percy (voice, ever since his hard work on Hollyoaks) Trivia Notice *Edward, Bill and Ben along with a few other characters who never appeared in the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad appear in this reboot. Transcript *''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad teaser trailer transcript *The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer transcript *The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad transcript Gallery Respective Stacy Jones actress.jpg|Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respecitve part in the series) Respective Schemer actor.jpg|Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) Respective Billy actor.jpg|Tom Jackson as Billy Two-Feathers (respective part in the series) Replacement Barton Winslow actor.jpg|Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) Replacement JB King actor.jpg|Michael Gambon as JB King (succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) Mr. Conductor actor.jpg|Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (succeeding from Alec Baldwin respectively) Lily actress.jpg|Courtney Fansler as Lily (during child hood years, succeeding from Mara Wilson respectively) Young Burnett voice.jpg|Gavin Lewis as Young Burnett (voice-over in flashback memories) Olivia Jones.jpg|Scarlett Estevez as Young Tasha (voice-over in flashback memories) PT Boomer actor.jpg|Chris Cooper as PT Boomer (replacing the late Doug Lennox respectively) Grownup Lily actress.jpg|Julia Roberts as Grownup Lily (narrating the story legend) Grownup Patch actor.jpg|Robert Pattinson as Grownup Patch, towards the end of the film Grownup Matt Jones.jpg|Jason Woliner as Matt Jones (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) Becky now grown up.png|Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones (now 33 years old, taken over the fortune telling business right after Midge's passing at the age of 72 and silent cameo appearance) Now grown up.jpg|Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taken over the farming business right after Ginny Johnson's passing at the age of 66, silent cameo appearance) Alex Albertson.jpg|Connor Corum as Burnett Jr. Patch Jr. actor.jpg|Aiden Lewandowski as Patch Jr. 3D animated Thomas.png|Thomas (voiced by Elijah Wood, ever since Mumble's voice in the ''Happy Feet movie series) Percy picture.png|Percy (voiced by Richard Horvitz, ever since Dagget's voice on The Angry Beavers) Gordon picture.png|Gordon (voiced by Ice Cube, ever since the Candle Maker's voice in The Book of Life (2015)) Henry picture.png|Henry (voiced by Dan Castellaneta, ever since Joe Quimby's voice in The Simpsons franchise) James picture.png|James (voiced by Ben Stiller, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) Emily picture.png|Emily (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best Sonic the Hedgehog series) stanley picture.png|Stanley (voiced by Jesse McCartney, his own voice) Rosie picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Toby picture.png|Toby (voiced by Dustin Hoffman, ever since Shifu's voice in the Kung Fu Panda movie series) Molly picture.png|Molly (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, ever since Mrs. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) Murdoch picture.png|Murdoch (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) Edward picture.png|Edward (voiced by Frank Welker, ever since Fred Jones' voice in the Scooby-Doo franchise) Bill picture.png|Bill (voiced by Danny Cooksey, ever since Milo Kamalani's voice on Pepper Ann) Ben picture.png|Ben (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Diesel picture.png|Diesel (voiced by Michael Caine, his own voice) Daisy the Diesel Rail Car picture.png|Daisy (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, ever since Tessa and Vanessa James's voices on Pepper Ann) Diesel 10 picture.png|Diesel 10 (voiced by Jeremy Irons, ever since Scar's voice in The Lion King franchise) Splatter picture.png|Splatter (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Dodge picture.png|Dodge (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) Duck picture.png|Duck (voiced by Jeff Bennett, ever since Clay's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Oliver picture.png|Oliver (voiced by Travis Willingham, ever since Joe with Yellow Hat's voice on Regular Show) Category:Thomas & Friends